Hot Crazy Love
by greasedbravado
Summary: Dolph Ziggler is just craving to be champion. He's the best in the company, and he knows it. The only thing he wants now, is to be champion. But when he notices a poor, innocent heartbroken girl stuck in the middle of a violent championship feud, the only thing he wants to do is to save her. (Massively changes the Bryan/Punk feud) (Characters may be slightly off character)
1. Chapter 1 The road begins

Dolph Ziggler is just craving to be champion. He's the best in the company, and he knows it. The only thing he wants now, is to be champion. But when he notices a poor, innocent heartbroken stuck in the middle of a violent championship feud, the only thing he wants to do is to save her. But can he save her and also achieve his dreams of being champion? 

(Massively changes the Bryan/Punk/Kane) (Characters may be slightly off character)

_

Dolph was content with Wrestlemania. Even though he wasn't in the main event, Dolph had won in the big tag team match last night. He wasn't in any championship matches but Dolph didn't mind. He wanted to earn the championship shot through his own effort. Dolph entered the arena and made his way for the locker room. As he walked, he noticed AJ Lee and former world heavyweight champion Daniel Bryan talking in a corner. Bryan seemed to be pissed and AJ looked like she was trying to cheer him up but to no avail. Bryan snapped a reply back at her, before he made left her. AJ looked upset but got up and chased after him.

Bryan wasn't in a good mood. And he had a good reason to not be in one. He had lost his match in 18 seconds. How humiliating was that. If that happened to Dolph, he wouldn't know where to hide his face. Dolph looked at AJ as she ran past. Dolph felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at her. It always did. How a schmuck like Goatface had gotten a girl like her was truly one of life's greatest mysteries. She was amazing. Dolph had, had the pleasure or talking to her a few times and she was a really amazing girl. She was great to talk to and actually knew her wrestling stuff unlike some of the other airhead divas here. She was beautiful but never acknowledged it and just like Dolph, she had grown up watching wrestling too. She was also a big comic book and video game fan and shared many interests with Dolph. Dolph would have loved to talk to her more if it wasn't for the fact that Goatface had something against her talking to other guys.

Bryan was very overprotective over her. He never let AJ talk to other guys. Dolph felt sympathetic for AJ but she wasn't on the top of his list. Being major champion of the WWE was his number one priority. So Dolph continued towards his locker room and began warming up. Dolph always preferred to come early, so that he had enough time to truly psych himself up for the match. Tonight he was going up against the Miz. Miz was a former WWE champion but he had gotten there with his mouth not his actual in ring skills. Dolph wasn't that nervous about facing him but knew that he should be careful. Miz was known for fighting dirty. But Miz was all talk. Dolph could back up his talk. Miz couldn't.

"Perfect," though Dolph. A great way to start the new year. With a big win over the former champion, he was bound to get picked for an upcoming championship match. While warming up, he looked at the TV he had in his locker room and noticed AJ and Bryan talking out at the ring. Dolph groaned as he thought with a roll of his eyes "Oh great, Bryan with another of his YES! Promos." Dolph blocked the noise out and continued warming up until he heard Bryan scream the words at AJ. "We're through!"

Dolph paused, staring at the screen unable to process what just happened. AJ was crying out there at the ring and Bryan was looking at AJ with a look of pure disgust. Dolph's blood was boiling and he felt the sudden need to punch someone in the face. He felt his heart ache as he Bryan just turned his back on AJ and left her out there in the ring to face the shame of just getting dumped on public television. Dolph got up, and wanted to run to the ring and just console her when his "manager" Vickie just barged into his locker room.

"Alright Dolph, you're due in 5 minutes! Hope you're ready for this match!" said Vickie in her usual, annoying high pitched voice.

Dolph just ignored her and pushed past her wanting to get to AJ faster. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered keeping her as his manager. She rarely did anything for him and she was hardly any help in his title pursuits and most of the time distracted him with her stupid screeching whenever he was in the ring. Sighing Dolph made his way to the entrance ramp and waited for his turn as the Miz made his entrance. Dolph was psyching himself up when he noticed something. He looked and saw someone sitting in a dark corner, hunched over crying.

"That can't be…" thought Dolph as he realized the colorful ring gear. Forgetting about his match Dolph ran over to her.

As he got closer he recognized the beautiful brown locks and the amazing figure. AJ was weeping softly, her face covered by her hair.

Something inside Dolph's heart broke and Dolph felt tears swelling up in his eyes. Blinking them away, Dolph thought to himself in utter disbelief. "Tears? I haven't cried in forever," thought Dolph.

Dolph sat next to her and struggled to find something to say. For the first time in forever, Dolph Ziggler, The Showoff was stumped. He didn't know what to say. Not knowing what to say, Dolph followed his gut and put his arm around AJ and pulled her in closer. Dolph pushed his hand through his slicked back hair and took in a deep breath before he said.

"Look AJ. I'm sorry about you and Bryan," said Dolph before he stopped.

"Actually I'm not. If anything I'm more than overjoyed that you and that goatfaced moron aren't together anymore. The feelings in your relationship were never mutual and you deserved more than that chump alright AJ?" said Dolph, his face full with sincerity, and the concern clear in his voice.

Dolph braced himself for the torrent of abuse that would come his way and the blows of anger that would follow it but it never came. AJ just continued weeping silently. Dolph considered pulling her in closer for a hug but chickened out.

"Well I've gotta go for my match," said Dolph as he got up to his feet, Vickie already starting with her introductions.

"But." Dolph paused "I meant every word I said just now AJ. You deserve better than him. And one day, you're going to find a guy who'll truly love and appreciate you the way you deserve to be treated aights?" continued Dolph, a weak smile on his face.

If AJ heard him, she made no signs of it, still clutching her knees, weeping silently. Dolph sighed and turned around and was about to make his way back to the entrance area when he heard a voice softly calling out his name.

"Dolph?" called out AJ, her voice sounding wounded and hoarse.

Dolph turned around and saw her looking at him, her brown eyes rimmed red and puffy from crying too much. She looked so beautiful thought Dolph. He felt his heart beat suddenly speed up and felt the breath in his lungs suddenly leave.

"Yeah AJ?" responded Dolph, his voice sounding shaky and nervous.

Dolph cursed himself for sounding so weak and pathetic. "What's wrong with me?" thought Dolph. "How does she make me feel this way?"

"Thanks for caring Dolph…" said AJ, her voice suddenly soft, sounding so sincere and warm, her face breaking into the smallest of smiles.

Dolph took in a breath and truly admired what was before him. He felt his heartbeat racing and nodded at AJ before flashing her his crooked smile and replied. "Don't mention it beautiful."

The smile on her face broadened at the compliment and Dolph felt his heart flutter. Dolph turned around and made his way to the entrance. He was definitely more than ready now.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontations

Chapter 2 ~ Confrontation 

Dolph sat in the rental car, with his on stage enemy but backstage best friend Zack Ryder. Zack was driving and Dolph was staring outside the window. Last night's match hadn't gone as smooth as he had hoped.

Dolph had many opportunities last night to end the match early but he wasn't focused enough. His mind was elsewhere. His thoughts last night was on a certain WWE diva that warmed up his heart. He had botched the top rope fame asser, almost injuring himself in the process and the Miz had taken advantage of that, going for a quick roll-up. It was through pure luck and Doplh's own skills and talents that he was able to kick out of that roll-up before nailing the zig-zag and stealing the win.

"I don't even know what happened to me last night, I don't know why I was suddenly so caring and concerned about her Matt." Said Dolph. "I'm never this caring with anyone and you're one of my closest friends and if I saw you cry, I'd sure as hell wouldn't be as mushy or nervous as I was with her last night," groaned Dolph.

Zack seemed to be deep in thought as if thinking for the right thing to say before he responded, 'Well Nick, from what I understand, I'll tell you how I think. First and foremost, you're definitely falling for this girl. Really hard. So hard that you're actually nice around me now." Said Zack with a chuckle at the last bit. "And second, she just broke up with Daniel which means she's free game bro! And what other better way to win her heart but by beating her stupid ex by winning that world heavyweight championship title and then winning her heart in the process?" said Zack.

Dolph paused, before asking, "You really think I have a chance with her?"

Zack snapped and looked at Dolph, his face full with annoyance. "Okay who the hell are you?" asked Zack.

"The Dolph Ziggler I knew would never act like some awkward loser when it came to anything in life. The Dolph I knew was so damned cocky, self assured and arrogant that sometimes I felt like I wanted to bash his head with a brick." Ranted Zack.

Dolph laughed at this and said "First and foremost, I'd like to see you try and even lay a finger on me, and secondly, I'm still the same guy. Just… she's special you know?"

"I know she is to you bro," replied Zack.

Dolph seemed to mull it over and continued looking out the window. Zack looked at his best friend with concern before saying,

"Whatever it is bro, don't lose sight on what you really want. Don't forget what's important to you."

_

A few hours later, Dolph and Zack had arrived at the hotel. They both checked into their own separate rooms and went their separate ways. Dolph went up to his room, put his suitcase and bag down next to the bed before he changed to his workout attire and went to the gym. Even though the clock read midnight, Dolph liked it like this. Dolph could work out alone, no disturbances, he could be focused. Unfortunately, someone else also seemed to have the same idea.

As Dolph entered the gym, he noticed the man he hated the most right now, Daniel Bryan was lifting weights in a corner. Dolph still wasn't happy with Bryan and wanted nothing more but to smash his face in but after controlling himself, Dolph decided to ignore goatface and went on the treadmill to start his cardio workout. After working out for a good two hours, Dolph was packed up his stuff and was about to leave when he heard someone calling him.

Dolph turned around and was met face to face with Goatface, a smirk appearing on his face.

"What do you want Bryan?" asked Dolph irritated. He could already feel the annoyance and anger growing inside him.

"What do I want?" asked Bryan. "Well, I just wanted you to know that you're looking at the next world heavyweight champion buddy." a confident smirk appearing on Bryan's face.

"Am I supposed to care Bryan?" replied Dolph, the irritance clear in his voice. "And let's get something clear here Bryan, I'm not your buddy."

The smirk on Bryan's face faded and a frown formed. He prodded Dolph's chest with his hand before saying,

"Hey how about you show me some respect? I'm the next world heavyweight champion Ziggler and I think I deserve some respect." Said Daniel annoyed now.

Dolph smacked Daniel's hand away and said,

"I respect people who treat others with respect, not people who are complete jerks who humiliate their girlfriends who they apparently claimed to love on public television."

Bryan chuckled and his frown reverted back to a smile when he heard this.

"Does it look like I care? Girls like her are temporary to me, she was such a slut the way she was begging for my affection."

Dolph felt his blood boil when he heard Bryan call AJ a slut and clenched his fists. He really wanted to punch this Midget's lights out right now.

Bryan noticed Dolph's clenched fists and laughed. His smile widened and seemed to take in the moment.

"Don't even bother Ziggler. You're fighting for a lost cause there. One word from me and that slut will come back running to me, just begging for my love and affection."

Dolph clenched his fist and took a step forward, his fists clenched and ready before he stopped. He took in a deep breath and released his fists. Bryan laughed at this.

"Look, Ziggler this is why cowards like you are never going to be able to make it in the company. This is why I'm main eventing, while you're jobbing for people like me. You just don't have the balls to take action." Said Bryan.

"That's where you're wrong Bryan. You're dead wrong. I was champion before and I'll be champion again. And you're wrong about AJ. She's an amazing girl and a good person and definitely deserves better than a goatfaced midget with illusions of grandeur like you." Dolph spat out venomously.

Daniel simply shook his head at Dolph's answer and replied, "Nothing but words Dolph. Nothing but words that are empty and meaningless just like you and that slut for that matter."

And with that Bryan shouldered past Dolph and left the gym. Dolph calmed himself down and was about to grab his kit when he heard the gym doors open again. Dolph turned around expecting to see the goatfaced midget back again to taunt Dolph again but this time was met with the welcome sight of AJ Lee. Dolph took in her beautiful face and took in a deep breath. The slender diva stood there looking quite nervous.

"Hey AJ," said Dolph. "What are you doing here?" asked Dolph.

AJ played with her hair nervously before replying, "I… err, I wanted to see you and thank you properly for trying to cheer me up at Raw last night. So I went up to your room, hoping to find you there and thank you but then you weren't so when I asked front desk told me you were in here so….. Here I am."

Dolph was shocked. She had gone through all that effort just to see him?

"Well, erm, don't mention it AJ. More than happy to help." Replied Dolph, flashing her his trademark grin, all angry feelings from before disappearing.

AJ smiled back bashfully and continued playing with her hair. Dolph found this ever so adorable and was about to say that he was leaving when AJ suddenly threw her arms around Dolph.

Dolph was stunned by the sudden closeness. AJ's small frame, mixed with his perfectly and it was like her head was meant to relax on the crook of his neck. "She smells like bubblegum," thought Dolph fondly.

Dolph not knowing how to respond to this, in turn also wrapped his arms around AJ. He heard AJ let out a sigh before she pulled out of the hug and smiled deeply at Dolph. Dolph felt a silly grin appear on his face as well.

"So….," said Dolph. "Whatcha wanna do now?"

AJ seemed to be uncertain and shrugged her shoulders. She seemed nervous to say what she wanted to do, like she was afraid of voicing her opinion and wants. Dolph felt bad for AJ and said

"Well, if you don't mind we can always go to the lounge area and talk?" asked Dolph, his voice sounding casual but secretly hoping she'd say yes deep inside.

AJ seemed to beam at this and nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" AJ replied enthusiastically, a grin appearing on her face.

Dolph felt himself smile at her grin, "They're just so darn infection," thought Dolph. AJ grabbed Dolph's hand, spun around and started skipping towards the lounge. Dolph laughed at her actions and followed her trying to ignore the fact that her hand felt perfect in his.


	3. Chapter 3 Leave Her Alone

Chapter 3 ~ Leave Her Alone

I don't owe WWE and all the names mentioned are all under WWE trademark. I wished I owned WWE so I could like make better storylines but oh well. Seems like the fates think otherwise.

Dolph Ziggler couldn't be happier than he was now. Dolph had been winning matches like nobody's business. He had thumped Alex Riley aside easily on Main Event, he and Wade Barrett had destroyed The Usos on Smackdown and he defeated Jack Swagger on Superstars. And backstage, he spent almost all his free time talking to AJ.

The girl was amazing. That night when they had went to the lounge, they had talked and debated about so many comic books and comic book characters, they had checked on each other's wrestling knowledge and they could literally talk about anything. When he was with her, he felt that all the troubles in his life were gone. He felt so much more at peace with himself too. And his wins were starting to gain him heat backstage. When he exited the ring after his match with Swagger and was making his way back to his locker room, he had heard John Laurinaitis talking with some WWE exec about him! Good or bad it didn't matter cause if Dolph was gaining attention, that meant his path to becoming world champion was clearer and easier.

So here he was on Monday Night Raw, backstage talking with AJ in his locker room while he stretched. They had formed a comfortable friendship where AJ sometimes spent her nights sleeping in Dolph's bed. Sure they shared the bed but they never did anything more than cuddle. Dolph was more than happy to hold the small diva in his arms. Dolph had a big match tonight. He was up against one of the biggest veterans in the company, Chris Jericho. Dolph acted like he wasn't fazed by it but deep down he was downright nervous. Chris Jericho was one of a kind. He was a multi time champion and his accolades were evidence that the man was amazing. Dolph took in a deep breath and got up to his feet.

"So….. Blondie. Pumped for your match?" asked AJ her voice sounding playful, a cheeky grin on her face.

Dolph smirked at her and replied

"Course I am. Win this and my road to becoming world champ is bound to get more easier." His voice sounding firm and confident.

"Alright Blondie," responded AJ sounding ever so nonchalant, as if she didn't care about Dolph and his match. Dolph smiled at her and was about to leave for his match when AJ said

"I could be in your corner tonight," said AJ uncertainly, her expression showing her nervousness.

"What?" asked Dolph, not quite catching what she said.

"If you'd like… I'd erm… I'd be more than happy to be in your corner tonight." Said AJ, as she played with her hair nervously.

Dolph felt his idiotic AJ grin reappearing on his face and nodded enthusiastically,

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to have you be in my corner tonight!" he replied enthusiastically.

A wide grin appeared on AJ's face as well as she nodded and let out a little yay. Dolph found her actions like this so adorable. He always loved the little things about her like this. "Wait, love? When did he start to love anything?" thought Dolph, shocked with his mind's choice of words.

Dolph and AJ made their way to the entrance ramp and Vickie approached them with a smile which immediately dropped away the moment she saw AJ.

"Hey Dolph, sweetie," said Vickie with a fake smile on her heavily made up face, before she looked at AJ with contempt and asked "What are you doing here?" her voice full of contempt.

Dolph pushed aside the angry feelings he felt whenever someone treated AJ less than what she was. She was an amazing girl and she deserved to be treated nicely not like some mutt on the street. Dolph looked at AJ with annoyance and before he could say something AJ beat him to the punch

"Well tonight, I'm doing Dolph's introductions and I'm going to be in his corner tonight. So your services tonight, won't be needed." Said AJ, her voice sounding cold and firm. Dolph was surprised at AJ's words. He felt admiration for her building up inside of her. Vickie seemed to be lost for words. "Well you don't see that every day, Vickie Guerrero with nothing to say." Thought Dolph humorlessly to himself.

"So if you'd excuse us." said AJ as she dragged Dolph and walked past Vickie who was still stumped and grabbed a mic and left for the entrance ramp.

Dolph was still slightly stunned but was shaken out of his trance when he heard AJ Lee's voice ringing out in the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing to the ring, WWE's very own resident Showoff, and tonight's winner DOLPH ZIGGLER!" shouted out AJ, her voice full of enthusiasm and attitude.

Dolph was ecstatic. He had tons of people do his introductions for him but never had one like this made him feel so happy. He felt so proud that AJ had done his introductions and he stepped out to the entrance ramp to a large pop. The crowd was roaring and Dolph was more than ecstatic. After doing his usual entrance, he made his way to the ring and stood there stretching himself. He glanced back at AJ who flashed him a comforting smile. Her smile said so many things. That one smile was enough to tell him that AJ believed in him, and AJ was confident in him. Dolph felt more confident than ever and looked back at the entrance ramp.

Chris Jericho was making his entrance, ever so dramatic as ever, as he strutted down the ramp into the ring. After throwing his sequined flashy jacket away Jericho faced Dolph. No words needed to be said. This match was important to both of them. The bell rang and they both went at it. They were wrestling like they were on the main event of Wrestlemania. They traded headlocks, blows and were countering grips and holds like nothing. Dolph felt the crowd in the arena hold their breath. Seemed that Dolph and Jericho were putting on a good match. Dolph saw AJ and she was beaming at him, showing a thumbs up sign with both hands. Dolph got distracted and got hit by a dropkick. Shaken out of his groove, now Jericho was on the offensive and Dolph could only try and either counter the moves or just withstand the pain of the moves.

Jericho nailed a few forearms, and a few more dropkicks before Dolph was finally able to counter with a German Suplex after a sloppy attempt for a suplex from Jericho. Now on the offensive, Dolph nailed a few hard rights, and a few solid kicks to the midsection and threw Jericho into the corner. Dolph braced himself for the stinger splash and threw himself at Jericho only to meet steel post face first. As he tried to get his bearings from smacking head first into the steel post he turned only for Jericho to lock him into the Walls Of Jericho. Dolph's mind was instantly in panic mode and desperately to get out of the submission hold. Many great wrestlers had tapped out to this and Dolph needed to get out before the pain made him quit. Dolph struggled to find a way out and was about to tap when he heard AJ shouting his name. Dolph looked at AJ and saw the concern on her face, "Don't give up Dolph!" screamed AJ.

Dolph felt something inside him awaken when he felt the AJ's concern and belief in him. Dolph using his inner strength and all his years of wrestling experience, spun around and managed to kick out of the submission hold, Jericho was shocked and tried to nail the codebreaker only for Dolph to hold on the ropes for support, Jericho fell on his back and before he knew it, Dolph nailed the Zig-zag and sealed the win. Dolph felt like he was on fire when his music started playing and the fans started cheering for him. Dolph let out a victory shout before he turned around only to be met by a hugging AJ. Dolph wrapped his arms around her and held her so tight. This girl always brought out the best in him.

He was ecstatic. After making their way backstage, they had gone straight to Dolph's locker room and AJ began congratulating him on a match well done. As they continued talking, a knock was heard on the door. Wondering who it was, Dolph opened the door to see Jericho on the other side. Jericho had a look of disappointment on his face.

He nodded at Dolph before extending his hand.

"Good match Ziggler. You're not that bad after all." Said Jericho.

"Thanks," replied Dolph as he shook Jericho's hand. Jericho then let go, nodded at AJ and left. Dolph closed the door and turned around to see AJ beaming at him.

"What?" asked Dolph.

"Did you not see what just happened Dolph?" asked AJ.

"Yeah, he came to say congrats on a good match. So?"

AJ rolled her eyes and Dolph's casual tone. "Dolph! A former multi time champion and a veteran like that just congratulated you! That means you getting more attention! Which means?"

Dolph paused as he fully took in what she said. This was big news for him. If he was earning respect from the veterans, sooner or later he was bound to be champion for sure!

Dolph looked back at AJ who smiled back "Exactly." Replied AJ ever so sage like. There was a another knock on the door and when Dolph opened him he frowned and looked at the person with disgust.

"What do you want Bryan?" asked Dolph with contempt.

Bryan smirked and looked into locker room before his eyes fell on AJ. AJ was suddenly quiet, her eyes on the floor, playing with her hair.

"Just wanted to see who the slut was slumming with now. And I gotta say. It ain't that big a change. She went from a Diamond like me to…" paused Bryan as if pausing for effect.

"To a piece of common gravel like you." Replied Bryan.

Dolph snarled in annoyance and responded

"Look Bryan, if you have nothing good to say, get lost."

Bryan laughed and patted Dolph on the shoulder

"Look Ziggler, a word from the wise. Don't bother. That crazy girl isn't worth the attention. She's crazy." And with that he left Dolph and AJ. Dolph slammed the door and turned around to look at AJ. She was completely quiet and her hair covered her face as she stared at the floor. Dolph approached her and sat down next to her. She began sobbing silently and Dolph instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in close and hugged her. She began weeping into his chest, wetting his chest with her tears. Dolph continued rubbing her back with his free hand while he whispered comforting things to AJ. They weren't in a celebratory mood anymore. Dolph felt nothing but outrage at the way Bryan treated her. "How could he hurt someone as innocent and good as AJ?" thought Dolph with anger.

"Dolph?" he heard AJ call out, her voice sounding so soft and hurt.

"Yeah AJ?" replied Dolph.

"Am I crazy?"

Dolph kissed her head and rubber her back and looked into her eyes.

"No I don't think you're crazy."


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast at McDonalds

Chapter 4 ~ Breakfast at McDonalds

(Once again, I don't own WWE, wish I did but niope. I don't.)

The next few shows were surreal for Dolph. He was winning matches and gaining heat with management. Backstage he and AJ only got closer with each time she followed him to the ring and cheered him on. After his victories they would go back to his locker room and they would both watch his matches and she would give him advice on certain moves and he would graciously listen, wanting to improve himself. If anybody else told Dolph he was lacking, he would get right up in their face and fight them back, but with AJ he listened. And before he knew it he was on Friday Night Smackdown. He was to face Del Rio tonight. That guy was one tricky sonofabitch and Dolph knew he had to be careful.

He and AJ went to his locker room and began changing into their ring gear. AJ would change in his bathroom while he'd just change right there. After changing the two would talk and chat while stretching. Dolph had been meaning to ask AJ something but he would always push it aside. Deciding now was as good a time as ever, Dolph asked AJ

"AJ?" AJ looked up at him with those brown eyes of hers and she replied

"Yeah?"

"Listen, err. If you're free after tonight, maybe we could like go to a restaurant somewhere around here and have dinner? If you'd like of course." Asked Dolph, his voice hopeful. AJ seemed surprised by his request and quickly a small smile formed on her face.

"I'd love too," replied AJ bashfully, her cheeks slightly reddening. Dolph felt a grin growing on his face and relief passing through his body. Dolph got up to his feet and picked AJ up and hugged her tightly. Dolph was ecstatic. Dolph took her hand in his and went to the entrance ramp. She went out first and started his introductions. Dolph had started to let Vickie go. She cost him a huge chunk of his paycheck and she wasn't really helping Dolph that much. She had been less than happy when he did that and she had caused a scene as she stormed out of his locker room. AJ has stood behind him, a hand on his back, supporting him in his decision.

AJ did his introductions a whole lot better than Vickie did and she definitely helped him focus more during matches. And he liked having her around, and somewhere deep inside him, he also hoped she liked being around him as well. Dolph walked out to the ramp and did his entrance and went to the ring. He sat at one of the ring posts and waited for Del Rio. Del Rio eventually showed up in his Bentley and Dolph was annoyed by the guy. He had never won any of his championships fairly and the guy was an arrogant ass. Dolph waited for him to enter the ring and observed him. Del Rio seemed focused as well tonight. Just as they were about to go at, John Laurinaitis appeared at the entrance ramp.

"Dolph! Del Rio!" called out Laurinaitis in his hoarse old man voice.

"I've decided to make tonights main event match more interesting!" he said a sinister smile on his face. Dolph had a bad feeling about this.

"Tonight, Dolph. You and Del Rio will not be competing in a normal match. You will be competing in a number one contendership match for the triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship match at Extreme Rules with Daniel Bryan and Sheamus!"

Dolph felt pumped up now. This was big. This could get him that title match. He had to win tonight. But Laurinaitis wasn't over

"And to spice things up a bit, I've decided to make this match a no holds barred match! That's all." And with that Laurinaitis left the entrance ramp. Dolph looked back at AJ who was just as shocked by the sudden change like him, before she smiled at him and shouted "You can do it Dolph!"

The bell rung, Dolph replied the smile and turned around just to get hit by a low blow from Del Rio. Instant pain flared through his nether regions and Dolph fell on his back. Dolph could hardly get up, and as he tried he got a boot to the face from Del Rio. Del Rio then began a heavy assault on Dolph, and Dolph could only try to cover his face as Del Rio began stomping and kicking at him. Del Rio gave him a sharp kick in the ribs and Dolph coughed out in pain. Pain flaring up at his right side.

Relying on instincts alone, Dolph rolled out of the way and tried to stand at the corner. Bad idea. Del Rio kept him there and started landing kicks at Dolph's midsection. Dolph was getting his ass beaten badly and after Del Rio stopped, Dolph just collapsed on his face. Dolph couldn't get up. He was so winded and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Del Rio roll out of the ring and look for something under the ring. Warning bells started chiming and ringing in his head and he tried to get up but his body still hurt. Dolph looked up and saw AJ at the foot of the ring apron, looking at him with such desperate eyes, pleading him to get up and save himself. Dolph feeling his strength renewed, slowly got back on his feet just in time to see Del Rio come into the ring with the chair. Dolph ran towards him and nailed a dropkick against the chair, which smacked against Del Rio's face. Del Rio fell and this time it was Dolph's time to begin the attach. Dolph stomped away at Del Rio's gut and picked up the chair and placed it on Del Rio's chest.

Running towards the ropes, Dolph rebounded off them and landed a running elbow drop on the chair. Pain flared up Dolph's elbow and Dolph clutched it in pain. Dolph got back up and locked on a headlock on Del Rio. Not as weak or as wounded as he seemed, Del Rio easily got out of the headlock and kicked Dolph at the same aching right side. Dolph felt pain flare up again and dropped to his knees. Del Rio landed a wicked enzuigiri right to Dolph's temple and Dolph fell flat on his face, for the second time tonight. Del Rio covered him up for the pin but Dolph managed to kick out at 2. Del Rio kicked Dolph again for good measure and went to get the chair. Del Rio stood above and Dolph and suddenly Dolph felt intense pain at his right elbow. He looked up just in time to see the chair come down again and let out a cry of pain.

Dolph was injured. He was done for. No way could he win this match now. His eyes were glassy now and he couldn't focus. The pain was too much. Instincts alone saved him, from the next chair blow, Dolph rolled out of the way and landed a kick dropkick to the back of Del Rio's head. Del Rio fell but this time Dolph wasn't going to go easy on him. Dolph continued stomping at the back of Del Rio's head before he climbed up the top rope and waited for Del Rio to get up. Del Rio got back on his feet and Dolph launched himself into the air, the crowd going wild as he nailed the top rope fame asser. Not relenting, Dolph put the chair on the ground, dragged Del Rio up and nailed a wicked standing fame asser. Dolph felt savage satisfaction course through him as he hurt Del Rio. Del Rio was struggling to get up now and Dolph was about to hit him with a chairshot when he suddenly he felt a blast of pain on his back. Dolph dropped to his knees to see Del Rio's shitty announcer Ricardo had just blasted Dolph with a kendo stick. Ricardo was about to hit Dolph again when a AJ quickly ran into the ring and nailed a picture perfect hurricarana that launched Ricardo out of the ring. She quickly ran to Dolph's side her hands on his aching back, screaming words of comfort and encouragement to Dolph.

"Don't you dare give up Nemeth!" shouted AJ. Dolph raised his head at the mention of his real name and looked at AJ.

"You want to be champion right Dolph? To be the man right?" she demanded.

Dolph nodded his head muttered a small weak reply.

"Yeah."  
"Then don't you even dare give up. You can do this Dolph. I know you can!" shouted AJ.

Reinvigorated by AJ's words Dolph picked himself up and looked at Del Rio who was struggling to stand at the corner. Dolph clutched his injured elbow, pushed all caution to the wind and ran towards Del Rio and landed a perfectly executed Stinger splash. Ignoring the pain that suddenly flared up again in his right elbow, Dolph ran to the ropes and landed his showoff neckbreaker. Del Rio and Dolph both fell to their knees. Dolph felt like giving up. The pain in his elbow was too much. Dolph and Del Rio both struggled to get back on their feet. Del Rio got up before Dolph did and before Dolph could do anything, Del Rio locked him into the cross armbreaker. Dolph's right arm was hurting before this and now that it was locked into this painful submission move, the pain intensified a hundredfold.

Dolph felt like screaming out in pain. The pain was too much he had to tap, he couldn't take anymore and he had too. He couldn't do it. _I can't take this anymore_ thought Dolph and was about to tap when he remembered that this was a no holds barred match. No disqualifications. No rules. Dolph immediately sank his teeth into Del Rio's uncovered calf. Del Rio screamed out in pain and released Dolph from the submission hold, Dolph rolled out picked up the chair and as Del Rio turned around smashed it straight into his forehead. Del Rio fell backwards and Dolph threw the chair aside. Dolph covered Del Rio and the referee counted.

"ONE!" shouted the ref. "TWO!" he continued shouting. _Just hurry up ref! _Dolph screamed inside his head. The ref was about to say three when Del Rio kicked out. Dolph screamed out in anger. _Why won't this idiot just stay down!? _Wondered Dolph.

"Just stay down!" shouted Dolph at Del Rio as Del Rio struggled to get back on his feet, Dolph was pissed and wanted to end this match quick. He went behind Del Rio and readied himself for the Zig-zag. Del Rio was on his feet and not wasting anytime, Dolph jumped into the air and nailed the Zig-zag. Del Rio collapsed and Dolph knew this time it had to be checkmate for Del Rio. Game over. Dolph struggled to cover Del Rio and barely managed to place his arm over Del Rio. This time, the ref counted to three and Dolph won the match. The crowd popped cheering for Dolph and Dolph was barely able to get up, and thanks to AJ was able to pick himself up and roared out his joy and happiness at winning the match.

Dolph with AJ's support and help was able to exit the ring and make his way backstage. After getting treatment from the medics, Dolph and AJ went to his locker room to get changed. By the time they left the arena, it was 1 in the morning. Dolph looked at AJ and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry." Said Dolph.

"Whatever for?" replied AJ surprised by Dolph's sudden words.

"I promised to take you out for dinner and thanks to my arm we couldn't. I'm really sorry."

AJ let out a laugh at Dolph and smiled warmly at him before kissing Dolph on the cheek.

"It's alright Dolph. There'll be next time. But now we gotta celebrate! I'm talking to the number one contender here!"

Dolph laughed at this and nodded.

"Sure, anywhere in mind?" AJ paused to think before responding.

"Do you think McD is open at this time?" Dolph shrugged his elbows.

"Wanna go check it out?" asked AJ.

"Why the hell not."


	5. Chapter 5 Disappointment and Jealousy

Chapter 5 ~ Disappointment and Jealousy

Been really amazed by the warm response I've gotten for my fanfics so far, really amazed thank you so so much. I'd appreciate reviews, anything to improve myself and my fanfics. Once again, I don't own WWE. Wish I did but unfortunately no.

* * *

AJ stood by the edge of the ring apron and watched Dolph wrestle inside it with Cody Rhodes. Rhodes was good. His in ring skills were amazing and the way he talked on a mic made girls swoon. Well not her. She had her heart fixed on a certain bleached blond showoff.

AJ bit her lip nervously. She liked Dolph. More than friends. The weeks they had spent with each other had been amazing. She had been more happier than she could recount and definitely more happier when she was with Daniel.

Eugh, Daniel

thought AJ.

He was a jerk. A mean, heartbreaking jerk. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't have any more feelings for him. AJ looked up to see Cody nail a springboard moonsault on Dolph. AJ winced as Dolph went down and Cody quickly covered him up for the pin. AJ was about to scream at Dolph when he kicked out at 1 and got back to his feet.

AJ let out a sigh of relief. Dolph was good. He could take a hit and give back just as hard. Dolph nailed Cody with a few hard rights, before going for a suplex. Dolph hit it and Cody fell on his back. Not relenting, Dolph continued with his Showoff elbow drop and after hitting 3 elbow drops, did a nice kick up and did his signature Showoff ass taunt. AJ laughed whenever Dolph did that. She found it cute. Sexy and cute.

AJ remembered their celebration breakfast at McDonalds. The McDonalds was practically empty and they had stormed in and were so noisy. They acted like a bunch of idiots and AJ loved that. Dolph made her feel so accepted and she could feel like herself when she was Dolph. She could act like an idiot and Dolph wouldn't mind. Dolph would even go along with it and act like a bigger idiot. Unlike Daniel. Daniel was mean. Daniel would berate and bring her down, smashing her self confidence to bits every chance he got. She would have to hold back her tears. If Daniel saw her cry, he would have continued his insults getting even more hurtful and mean.

A loud sound shook AJ out of her trance and she looked up to see both Cody and Dolph lying on the ground. _What's going on? What happened _wondered AJ. AJ looked up at the titantron to see the replay.

Dolph had gotten up on the top rope to nail his top rope fame asser, when he looked away suddenly at AJ and a frown appeared on his face, before he even turned around, Cody quickly ran to the ring post and nailed a superplex. AJ winced at the impact and looked back at the ring. Cody was getting back to his feet first while Dolph was still down on the ground, not moving. AJ clenched her fist with worry. Cody landed a few kicks and stomps on Dolph before he went to the top rope and waited to do his suicide moonsault.

AJ would always stare with awe whenever Cody did this move but this time, she was staring with absolute dread and worry. _Please don't hit it, please don't hit it, please don't hit it _repeated AJ in her head, hoping that repeating the mantra. Cody wouldn't hit it. No such luck. Cody nailed the most perfect top rope moonsault she had seen anyone do and smashed right into Dolph.

_Oh God no. _

Cody covered Dolph once again and the ref started counting "ONE!" AJ kept screaming at Dolph

"Don't give up Dolph! Don't give up!" she shouted with desperation clinging to her every word. "TWO!" the ref continued counting. _Please no, no, no, no no._

"Thre…." the ref said before he noticed Dolph's hand on the ropes. "ROPE BREAK!" shouted the ref. Cody let out a cry of annoyance before hitting Dolph repeatedly. AJ felt like she wanted to get into the ring and hit Cody with a chair. But she couldn't do that. Dolph would never forgive her if she saved him from a match. He made it clear that he wanted to win matches through his own effort.

The crowd was loving this match. They were cheering for both Dolph and Cody. AJ kept looking at the edge of the apron, hoping, willing that Dolph would suddenly get back up to his feet and win the match. Cody picked Dolph up and was about to hit the Alabama slam when Dolph suddenly got out of the move and quickly nailed a dropkick. Cody stumbled back and Dolph ran into the ropes hoping to hit another dropkick only to be met with the beautiful disaster kick by Cody who also ran to the ropes and launched himself off the ropes. Cody Rhodes was good. AJ bit her lip but a glimmer of hope remained. Cody seemed to sprain a muscle on his leg when he did the kick and stumbling on the ropes.

Dolph was getting up and AJ screamed at him

"Now Dolph! He's injured!" As if hearing her, Dolph quickly got up to his feet and did the stinger splash and connected it with Cody who was trying to stand at the corner. Dolph didn't stop as he grabbed Cody, dragged him to the middle of the ring and executed the standing fame asser. Cody went down and Dolph covered him up for the pin. "ONE!" counted the ref.  
Dolph looked at AJ and saw her worried face. Dolph flashed her a quick smile and thoroughly enjoyed the huge grin that appeared on her face. "TWO!" counted the ref. _This is it, _thought Dolph. _This has to be game over for him now_. Cody kicked out at two and a half.

AJ let out a swear as Dolph let out a cry of rage and got up to his feet. Dolph did the Zig-zag ready pose and was waiting for Cody to get up, so that he could pounce on Cody. AJ was so nervous now. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering like a hurricane. Dolph was finally going to win. Cody got up, Dolph launched the Zig-zag, game over. Something wrong happened. Cody quickly snuck out of the Zig-zag, Dolph fell on his back and before Dolph could even get his bearings straight, Cody had him locked up for Crossrhodes. Cody moved right before he spun to the left and hit it hard. Dolph went down and Cody covered him. AJ felt the butterflies disappear to be replaced by this cold feeling inside.

"ONE!" counted the ref. _Get up Dolph please._

"TWO!" counted the ref. _Please Dolph, get up, get up, please. _

"THREE!" counted the ref. _No, no, no, no, no, no. _

The announcer took the mic and announced the winner, "And the winner of this match, through pinfall, Cody Rhodes!" Cody's music started playing and Cody got up and let out a roar of happiness. AJ quickly ran into the ring and went to Dolph.

"Dolph! Dolph! Are you alright?" asked AJ worried. Dolph slowly nodded and picked himself up, his voice sounding shaky

"Yeah I'm alright." Said Dolph. His voice sounding defeated and down.

Dolph stood back on his feet and AJ quickly wrapped him into a hug. Dolph looked at Cody and extended his hand.

"Good match Rhodes." Said Dolph. Cody looked at Dolph with a raised eyebrow before shaking his hand as well

"Likewise Ziggler, likewise." Replied Cody. Cody looked at AJ who was holding Dolph's other hand tightly and smirked back at Dolph.

"Cute girlfriend Ziggler." He said with a wink at AJ before he left the ring. AJ felt her face blush and looked at Dolph. Dolph had a shy grin on his face as well, before he took her other hand and kissed her. Fireworks exploded behind AJ's eyes. Her kisses with Daniel had always been rough and cold. Dolph Ziggler ignited something inside her. Dolph Ziggler made her feel complete . Dolph pulled away and AJ slowly fluttered her eyes open. Dolph Ziggler was looking at her, his face completely happy and his smile warm and fuzzy. The crowd was cheering for them and AJ couldn't help but blush. Dolph took AJ's hand and together they both left the ring.

Once they reached backstage, the backstage reporters immediately dragged them to the backstage podium for an interview.

"So Dolph! How do you feel about your match just now?" asked the reporter. Dolph looked at AJ, still holding her hand before he replied to the reporter, his voice sounding cocky and confident, just like Dolph Ziggler whenever he was interviewed.

"Well, that match was tough. Cody Rhodes is one hell of a wrestler but yeah eventually everyone loses, I put up a good fight but Cody came out victorious tonight. It was a good match and I'd love to have a rematch." Replied Dolph, a confident look on his face. AJ looked at him absolute adoration and admiration.

"Well Dolph, the crowd seems to love you and you have been on a pretty big winning streak before this, well before tonight. How sure are you of your chances at Extreme Rules?"

"Well, tonight's loss was a disappointment for me, but hey. You learn from your losses and you come out stronger. I'm more than pumped for Extreme Rules. Being in a triple threat match with Sheamus and Daniel Bryan should be fun. It's an even ball game, well for me and Sheamus. Daniel Bryan? Not that worried about him. I could take him on easily." Dolph ended with a smirk on his face which gained him a chuckle from AJ

The reporter nodded, before referring to his notepad and asked Dolph another question

"Alright Dolph, recently you and AJ here seem to be getting close. The WWE Universe is just dying to know. Is something going on between you two?"

Dolph paused and looked at AJ. AJ looked at him, her eyes uncertain and nervous. Dolph knew what his answer was. He kissed AJ's forehead and looked back at the reporter.

"Well. She's my girlfriend." Replied Dolph calmly. He looked at AJ and she had a wide smile on her face. Dolph in turn, smiled as well and kissed her on the lips again. AJ made him feel so happy and alive, he really cared about her. AJ pulled back and saw a happy but shy AJ looking back at him.

"Well, that's all I've gotta say. Now if you'd excuse us, I owe my girlfriend a date." And with that, Dolph ended the interview with the reporter and they both left the interview area to head back to Dolph's locker room.

* * *

From the shadows of the backstage Daniel Bryan watched the whole interview. Bryan narrowed his eyes at the petite brunette as the two lovebirds walked past him, she not even sparing him a second glance.

Bryan felt anger, annoyance and envy bubble up inside of him when his eyes fell on the blue shirt the brunette was wearing. **Stealing the show, and your girlfriend**. He hated the stupid slogan on that shirt.

Bryan was envious that AJ had moved on from him that easily. And to that bleached blond idiot. Eugh. Bryan really hated his stupid cocky grin, his stupid ass shaking entrance and everything about that man.

He had to admit, the entire time they were together he hadn't really cared about the brunette. She was into him, he wanted some arm candy that could garner him some sort of attention. Anything to become champion. And when he did become champion, well she lost her usefulness. After that, she was just an object to him where he could release his anger upon or get a quickie from.

He eyed the couple as they went to Dolph's locker room. How he wanted to make that fake blond suffer. And he will. At Extreme Rules, he would make that man suffer. And he would take back his championship. He had worked too damned hard to get to this company and to be champion and he wouldn't let that blond idiot ruin his chances at Extreme Rules.

And then she would see, she would see who the real man is and who she should be giving her undivided attention and adoration too, he thought darkly. And once he's got his title, then he'll be the man of the company. Nobody else was going to take it away from him.

People thought vegans were weak, grass eating hippies? Time to show them otherwise. At Extreme Rules. Blond boy was going to leave on a stretcher.


End file.
